laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Guide
Cocoon: #Enter Seek Mode and examine the head of Cocoon, and tell your party to aim at his head with magic. #Activate Gathering so you can speed up Yurick's casting time, and try to dodge from the huge swords. #Keep doing that for awhile until Dagran tells you to move to the bridge. Follow the arrow and you're done. #Note: You can defeat Cocoon by dealing damage but the story version has increased health that makes this method inefficient. Reptids will spawn occasionally throughout the battle. Forest Beast #Activate Gathering. #Guard until the tiger attacks before attacking back. Try to position yourself so that the blue circle Surrounded appears around the tiger to deal more damage. Terracor: #Use Slash on Terracor (on the landing, as Dagran suggests). Landing a Slash causes Terracor to roll around the room until it gets stuck in the wall. #Attack the Terracor while he's stuck in the wall. The Terracor can eventually dislodge himself so you'll need to Slash again to get him stuck in the wall. Zangurak: #You must attempt to attack Zangurak 3 times in order to proceed. Muruk: #Activate Gathering, draw your aggro until Muruk's "line" is focusing on you. You can break Muruk's Guard by diffusing Yurick's magic. #Muruk's spin attack will paralyze the party. To avoid this, hide behind a pillar or diffuse Calista's magic circle for a barrier. #After Muruk is finished with his spin attack, he will stand for a while dizzy. Attack him once to knock him over, exposing his belly. Run up to Muruk for a prompt to "Ride" and deal lots of damage. NOTE: The Muruk in the Arena should not be attacked with a sword with an Ice Element - slashing it while "riding" will RESTORE hit points to the Muruk. Doppelgangers: #Activate Gathering to speed up Yurick's casting. #Lure the doppleganer "Zael" into the magic circle in the mirror which will slowly damage him. Repeat until a cutscene. #After the mirror shatters, quickly shake the fakes off. #Defeat the fakes. ##Taking out the fake Zael first is good because you know that one isn't real. ##You can try vaulting over the other fakes or using Command Mode to "mark" which ones are your party members. ##You can tell by looking at their eyes and see if they glow red, or you can enter the fake healing circle and see if it affects you. ##If they have a question mark over their head, that means they're your teammate and you shouldn't attack them. ##If you're not using Manual mode, hold Guard until you're sure you're facing an enemy or you will attack your allies. Mystic Spider: #Activate Gathering. This means the spider's front is always facing Zael, which will reduce the damage he can do but Gathering will protect your teammates. #Diffusing Yurick's MaC can be helpful. #When it shoots its webs at you, shake quickly to free yourself and then use Gale in front of the spider to cut the web or your teammates will get eaten. You don't need to kill the spiderlings, but they can paralyze you. Marbas: #Throw the green daze bombs onto the path of the outer circle, so when Marbas starts running around he'll smack into it. Or you can activate Gathering, catch its attention and use Gathering Burst after you endure a couple hits. Marbas cannot be hit unless dazed or slowed with Gathering Burst. #When it's dazed or slowed, pound on him as much as you can, after awhile, he'll break out of its trance. Daze bombs eventually respawn on the map so don't worry if you miss a throw. You can throw bombs further by holding A. Necromancer(2nd battle): #Activate Gathering and find him to smack him at least 3 times. When he teleports somewhere else, you can use Gale to quickly reach his location. #Necromancer can be affected by Paralyze Arrows. #Necromancer's spells inflict Stone, which can be dispelled with Mirania's Heal Circle. Nebirious (optional): #Run away from Nebirious, he starts invincible. #Search the surrounding rooms for Silver Arrows. If there is a little ghost boy in the room, there is an arrow in the room. #When you're ready, you can guard a few times to get your Gathering at max. #Shoot Nebirious with a Silver Arrow. If you built up some burst, immediately use Gathering Burst on him to slow him down and pound on him as much as you can. Lesser Shade (optional): #Knock the brazers on the ground to break them, diffuse them to make Lesser Shade solid and hittable. You can also use Yurick's magic and just pound on him without diffusing. #When he disappears, kill his minions and get ready to diffuse the girl's healing circle. When Shade comes back, it will possess Dagran and he'll start attacking the party. As the little girl says, diffuse her Heal Circle to dispel the possession (or lure Dagran into the Heal Circle). #Note: Lesser Shade is the only enemy that can drop the Fast Crossbow. There is a chance that unidentified crossbow he drops is the buyable Sniper Crossbow so you may want to save first to check the drop. Shade: #You can't hit Shade initially. To damage Shade, when your Command Gauge fills up, immediately command Mirania to target Shade with her Leaf / Forest magic. While in Command Mode, you can also tell yourself and Dagran to use Power Strike to increase his strength. #When he disappears, command Mirania to use her healing magic and kill his minions then prepare to diffuse and use command mode again. That way, you won't need to waste a bar of your gauge from using Gale. Use Gale while in command mode. #When he re-appears, he will possess one of your party members. If he possesses Mirania, she should be standing in her own Heal Circle and will immediately recover. If he possesses Dagran, lure him to the Heal Circle or diffuse it. If Mirania isn't standing in her own Heal Circle when this happens, you'll have to kill her to quickly get her back. Queen of the Abyss (optional): #Activate Gathering then run to the nearest bomb. Wait until she throws you in the air. When she "eats" you, the bomb will explode in her mouth and she will get dizzy from the impact. You could also get the same effect by simply standing in front of a bomb when the Queen of the Abyss runs towards you and tries to swallow. Dodge and she will swallow the bomb. #If you don't have a bomb when she tries to eat you, just try to break free of her grasp. #If you don't turn on Gathering, if Queen of the Abyss eats anyone else, they will lose a life. Kraken (optional): #Command Lowell to stop using his Ice magic and use Berserker instead. #Destroy all the tentacles. One fast way is to activate Gathering and get hit until your Gathering is at max. When maxed, release then activate Gathering again. If Zael has high enough magic attack, this should take out all the tentacles at once. #Use Command Mode to tell everybody to retreat when Kraken shoots a beam at the ceiling. #After the ceiling stops crumbling, run quickly to the nearest wall next to Kraken and prepare to use a Vertical Slice. Using Vertical Slice deals a lot of damage but makes the Kraken retreat immediately. Kraken eventually retreats even if you don't use Vertical Slice. Asthar: #Activate Gathering and use as many Slashes as you can. #When a quick-time event happens, tap the joystick in the specific direction they're asking for. ##First event: Up Down Up ##Second event: Down Down Up ##Third event: Up Up Down ##There are no more prompts after the third event. Please note that if you do the prompt too quickly, it might not register. At least wait for Zael to complete saying the direction to input the directional command. #When Asthar will use an orange buff, use a special skill (i.e. Slash, VS, Gale, Counter Guard, etc.). You have to use a different skill each time as Asthar will be immune to the skill you used previously. #Note: If you lose too much life, you can attempt to regain it by equipping Leather Armor or Stealth Armor and running from Asthar to hide and regain health. Berith: #Break his barrier. The barrier is based on number of hits, not damage dealt. You can quickly break the barrier if you use Fast Crossbow. #When you hear your party members, allow them to join the battle by opening the door. #If you get impaled by one of Berith's thrown red arrow swords, you can guard to avoid getting stunned. Mitra: #Command Mirania to use Leaf / Forest Magic. Since Mirania isn't healing anymore, you may want to also tell Calista to use her healing magic. You can also tell Yurick to Reverse a couple magic circles it throws at you. ##Diffuse a nature circle to stop Mitra from flying. You can now attack Mitra. You may want to Guard when you see Mitra shivering which means it's about to do a double claw attack. Guarding will prevent you from being knocked down. #Note: It shouldn't be an issue but keep an eye on Count Arganan's health and diffuse Heal Circles to keep him alive. Dark Muruk: Same as the first Muruk battle only this time his spin attack will possess party members. Mirania should be standing in her own Heal Circle so disperse after she recovers. Monstrous Spider: #If you did optional Chapter 25, you can use the Grand Swell weapon to easily overcome the spider's front guard. #After awhile in the battle, several Gurak will appear. You can escape through the hole the Gurak came through or try to defeat the Gurak and the spider for experience and loot. Nebirous: Same as the first Nebirous battle. #If you miss with the two Silver Arrows provided in the earlier chest, you can get more by defeating the skeletons in the sewer corridors. #Now that you have Syrenne, you can also use Shadow Stitch to paralyze Nebirious to keep him from running. Zepha and Zesha. #Ignore the melee twin, Zesha. He will quickly recover HP faster then you can remove it. #Target Zepha's walls with the same color magic. You'll usually have to command your mages to target Zepha's barrier as they'll default to targeting Zesha. Atar: Same as Mitra. #Dodge Atar until your other party members arrive. When Atar has a countdown over his head, he is about to shoot silencing beams. If you manage to Guard Counter that, you can Silence Atar and cause him to land so you can attck him. #Partway through the battle, you can use Calista's Ancient Summon (which temporarily replaces her Ancient Barrier) if her SP is full. This will permanently ground Atar from flying. Jirall: #Activate Gathering. You must attack him each time he laughs insanely or talking madness. Use Slash if available and try to counter his attacks to knock him down to throw a couple more blows. ##Don't Guard Counter all the time though. Jirall's lunge attack breaks through Guard, deals heavy damage, and drains your HP. #After a few hits, a quick time event happens. ##First Event: Up down left ##Second Event: Up down up ##Final Event: Up Left (A) ##If you mess up a prompt, when you retry, the directions may change. #Note: Jirall is suspectable to Paraylze Arrows. You can do extra damage if you upgraded the sidequest reward, Zoran's Blade into Sixfold Fiend or the optional chapter's Phantom Sword. Last Cocoon: #Just stand there inside the healing circle and don't attack it at all. #Wait for Last Cocoon to run up a pillar. Seek Last Cocoon at the top of the pillar to prompt Yurick or Lowell to knock it down. Last Cocoon will throw swords while he is on top of the pillar. You can also Guard Counter one of those swords to knock Last Cocoon down. #Diffuse Yurick's MaC if you can and just start smacking on him. Repeat until he gets bigger. #Don't activate Gathering yet. #Throw the orange flare bombs onto the center of the altar so that it cracks. #Use Gathering to lure Last Cocoon to the cracked altar. Cocoon should fall into it, immobilizing him. #Enter seek mode and examine the giant sword directly above the altar. Shoot it down with Burst Arrows. When it falls, it should land on his head and immobilize him. You can ride him by pressing A and deal 99,999 damage each hit. #If you fail to drop the sword on him, you'll have to beat him the old fashioned way. Berith (2nd fight): #There is a broken golem lying down opposite of where you party starts. You can run up to it and press A to activate it to help you fight the Beriths. #Break his barrier. The barrier is based on number of hits, not damage dealt. You can quickly break the barrier if you have Fast Crossbow. #Fake Beriths go down faster then the real thing but explode when defeated. #If you get impaled by one of Berith's thrown red arrow swords, they explode after a few seconds. Guard to avoid getting stunned. Zepha: #Destroy his barriers by using Mirania's magic and attack him while he is casting magic. If a damage circle appears, use Mirania's Heal Circle. #When Yurick joins the battle, destroy Zepha's red barrier. #Note: If Yurick uses Reverse, he can dispel the large red Damage magic circle. Zesha: # Activate Gathering and diffuse Yurick's MaC to break his guard. Yurick is probably going to kill himself a few times because if Zesha is not looking at Zael, he will Guard Counter Yurick's fire magic. # Smack on him until Syrenne Lowell comes. When he is cured from Guard Break, break his guard again and continue to smack him til he's dead. # Note: You don't get anything for beating him again when he revives but it is doable. Zangurak (first battle): #Use Prank Bananas to make him slip. #You can safely attack Zangurak 1-2 times before he recovers and can Guard Counter your attacks. Zangurak (2nd battle): #Open the door when you hear your other party members arrive. #Use Prank Bananas to make Zangurak drop his lance, pick it up and use it to break his shield. If you get knocked down, you will drop the lance. #If Zangurak is raising one fist to smash it into the ground, roll around. He will teleport to your location and smash the ground, knocking you down if you get hit. #Note: You will only receive the Zan Lance (Zangurak's unique weapon) if you finish him off with it equipped. Dagran (all three battles): #1st- Activate Gathering at all times. Diffuse Yurick's MaC to break his guard and pound on him or make chains with Syrenne. When his Full Guard is on, diffuse Calista's MaC for extra defense as well. Stand around until it's gone. Attack Dagran again until he switches forms. 2nd- Just abuse diffusing circles and pound on him til he switches again. 3rd- Diffuse MaCs again, this time spam SPs. Combine with Zael and Calista for a longer effect. Use Gale to spread Accel and Ancient to your party. Use Mirania's Revive if necessary. Counter Guard the reddish yellow things he shoots out if he shoots them. When he's almost dead, climb on those blocks and VS his head. Gold Spider: #Activate Gathering and lure the spider's attention. #Gold Spider attacks fast and usually knocks you down but it is possible to Guard Counter. It is also recommended to Gather Burst him beforehand to slow down his movements for more attacks. #If you get eaten, pound on him as much as you can. It might be advantageous to let Zael get eaten as attacks from inside the spider ignore the spider's natural frontal guard. Eaten characters gradually lose health so consider using a weapon that absorbs HP like Helel, Air Blade or (New Game+) Traive. #If Calista is eaten, don't tell her to use healing, let her continue to use Holy as it is IMMUNE to it and it doesn't absorb it unlike the Reptids. Mad Kraken: Same as Kraken from above. Therius: Same as Asthar but with more tricks. #When Therius asks "Can you keep up with me", you need to slow him down with Gathering Burst. #When he glows red, you need to break his guard by knocking over one of the bannisters and dispersing the fire magic circle. Gigamuruk: Same as Muruk, but its abnormally huge size as well as its higher HP make it more difficult to beat. Created by: Sir_Prodigy Category:Guide